Os sons do vento e das árvores
by Zefie Toshyu
Summary: Era como um sonho... Aquele que não se pode jamais esquecer... Ou talvez fosse apenas outra ilusão... Eu realmente não sei... Apenas desejaria saber o que você sente? ALERTA: Yaoi
1. 00

**Retratação: **Merupuri com certeza não é meu, não tenho os direitos, não tenho nada... Tudo pertence a Matsuri Hino

**Descrição: **Era como um sonho... Aquele que não se pode jamais esquecer... Ou talvez fosse apenas outra ilusão... Eu realmente não sei... Apenas desejaria saber o que você sente.

**Casal: **Jeile&Lei

**Advertência: **Yaoi/lemon

**Notas da autora: **Essa fic é a partir da mémorias do Jeile, mas não se estende apenas as mémorias dele, será como uma retrospectiva de seu primeiro amor.

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama e talvez humor

_Blablabla_ - pensamentos do Jeile

* * *

_**Os sons do vento e das árvores**_

_**-Prólogo-**_

_Recordando! _

O vermelho das rosas, o doce vermelho, uma cor tão bela, cor do amor, cor da paixão ou seria a cor do sofrimento já que também era a cor do sangue que escorria vermelho pelos dedos, enquanto o espinho penetrava fundo na carne, fundo na esperança que lhe havia despertado em seu coração

Foi com uma rosa que tudo havia começado, todo aquele sentimento estranho... quando seu coração disparou, quando o suor desceu seco pelo seu rosto, quando sentiu todo um estremecimento no fundo da alma, quando ouviu a voz de um anjo que lhe falava com sua voz bela... Tudo parecia um sonho tão distante... Um sonho!... Uma ilusão? Sim, talvez... Porque não?

Mas não havia mais sonhos... apenas aquela dor... Dor? Sim... Vacilante... Oscilante... Morta toda a esperança.

Olhou novamente a rosa desperdaçar-se entre seus dedos...Desperdaçar-se entre seus sonhos de amor eterno... Mas ele sempre soube... Sempre soube? Talvez... Ele tenha descoberto por uma simples coincidência... Mas como? Apenas sabia que havia amor naquela única flor...

As pequenas pétalas, tão vermelhos, tão delicadas. tão macias ao toque que mais pareciam seda deslizando indo ao sabor da brisa, devagar rodopindo no ar, indo de um lado a outro... Caindo... Caindo... Numa queda livre, numa queda de libertação... Livre ou Morta? Talvez apenas mais uma entre tantos que desejariam os dois... _E o que eu desejo? _

Tudo que começa tem um fim... Tudo que tem um fim tem um começo... E o que seria de um sem o outro? Mas ele apenas queria acordar, encontrar naqueles mulheres novamente o desejo e esquecer... Aquelas mulheres, que pareciam adorá-lo... Adorá-lo e não amá-lo... Mas será que ele desejava realmente estar apaixonado... Ou talvez ele já estivesse... Talvez explicasse por que cada vez que o via sentia em seu coração uma alegria, quando ao mesmo tempo sentia uma profunda dor se apoderar de todo o seu ser... Sentir como suas mãos suavam de puro nevorsismo... Como sentia sua boca seca... Como de repente sua voz sumia e sentia que só um olhar poderia fazê-lo feliz, apenas um olhar...

Felicidade, palavra estúpida... Ninguém era feliz para sempre... Algum dia o encanto acabava... Algum dia a magia se deteriorava e morria... Mesmo assim... Porque? Porque doía tanto? Porque simplesmente não desaparecia como numa nuvem, como fumaça que se perde entre o azul do céu, entre os raios dourados do sol, entre a brancura do pálacio real.

Ele desejaria tanto fugir... Tanto não sentir absolutamente nada... Nenhum sentimento que pudesse fazê-lo se sentir alguém débil... Mas novamente como num pesadelo constante ele precisava, ele necessitava sentir aquele sentimento... Aquela estranha emoção... Aquele estranho sentimento que por milissimos de segundo o fazia se sentir vivo... Vida? Sentia ele desfazer-se num mar obscuro de medo e opressão... Não sabia se estava vivo... Não sabia se queria continuar vivo... E tudo era tão estranho, quando o viu pela primeira vez e se perguntou se aquilo era um sonho para tirá-lo da solidão, do abismo profundo onde estava... Onde se sentia e onde sabia que não havia mais volta... E lá ele estava... E lá estava sua mão estendida.

O que deveria fazer agora? Qual seria o caminho mais fácil para se tomar?

Talvez não houvesse saída... Porque todos ás vezes que tentava se esconder entre as curvas voluptuosas de uma mulher... Lá estava aquele sentimento, atormentando-o, clamando por libertação... E ele parava, e ele deixava de sentir os beijos molhados daquelas ao qual ele desejou por sua beleza... E tudo parecia tão vazio, como um vácuo profundo... Um buraco que crescia que se expandia, indo e indo em todas as direções... E era então que ele sentia os olhos úmidos... A vista nublada, e nã enxergava mais o belo corpo nu em sua cama.

E era nesses momentos que ele procurava qualquer pessoa que pudesse substituir seus sentimentos... Que pudesse alegrar seu coração... Mas nada acontecia... Nada havia... Talvez nunca houvesse... Talvez não devesse existir.

Estava tão cansado... Tão estranhamente cansado... Na pura exaustão de seus sentimentos, como se cada sentimento doesse fundo.

Fechou os olhos sentindo em seu rosto a refrescante brisa... Sentindo seus sentimentos se perderem,levados suavemente... Levados pela suavidade de uma doce melodia... Talvez tenha chegado a hora de deixar de temer... Deixar levar-se pela doçura que o envolvia... Talvez e apenas talvez ele pudesse dizer... Pudesse revelar, aquilo que antes estava oculto... Aquilo que antes era um segredo apenas do seu coração...

Continua...

* * *

_**Falação: **_

_Essa é a minha primeira tentativa de uma fic, na ambientação do próprio mangá, as outras que eu fiz são mais universos alternativos. _

_No próprio mangá a Mtsuri Hino, fala que o Jeile é meio filósofo ( na parte que ele diz que ele tem os signos dos filosofos), eu decidi por causa disso fazê-lo um pouco confuso como se ele ponderasse todas as possibilidades, falando por enigmas que até para ele é meio complicado de entender. E nessa fic ele não é meio burrinho não._

_Ela é uma parte do terceiro mangá, mas não seguirá a cronologia dos seguintes... Lágicamente que ele irá sofrer, mas só um pouco, porque eu ainda não gosto de maltratar os personagens que eu gosto._

_E espero que todos que tenham lido esse começo meio desajeitado tenham gostado... _


	2. Primeira Parte

**Observação: **Narração em primeira pessoa, e algumas narrações na terceira pessoa.

_**-Capítulo Primeiro-**_

_Confissão_

**Primeira Parte**

**Missão um - Confissão de Amor - Início.**

Estava tudo pronto para colocar meu plano em prática. Era simples, era apenas uma questão de encontrar um momento oportuno, o momento ideal...

Como todos vocês sabem eu sou um gênio e um gênio do meu gabarito sempre tem um plano milimetricamente perfeito, porque afinal minha genialidade está acima das demais, dessas pobre mentes imperfeitas, mas se todos fossem como eu logicamente seriam seres perfeitos, porque eu sou maravilhoso e me amo.

Mas voltando ao plano geometricamente arquitetado que eu tive em um segundo, quando me surgiu como uma lâmpada muito clara que quase me cega O.O... De qualquer forma é uma coisa simples e tão perfeito que às vezes nem acredito que foi eu mesmo que pensei porque afinal eu sou um gênio ou será, que tento me convencer disso, mas é claro que não, nem que eu fosse algum tipo de depressivo suicida que tenta se convencer do óbvio¬¬.

Mas eu sei que vocês querem saber da maravilhosa idéia que minha mente superior teve hahahahahahahahahaha, e eu tenho que dizer que meu intelecto, e apenas ele pensaria em tal plano... e não, eu não estou enrolando, sei que vocês estão se perguntando como eu sei disso, é óbvio meus caros leitores que têm a honra de ler as minhas palavras tão reverenciadas porque eu sou um gênio.

Vou começar com o básico encontar a minha presa, e é claro eu tenho que estar vestido à caráter, ou seja, roupa de caçador agora é só uma questão de achar minha presa, com toda a certeza ela não deve estar longe o que não será tão difícil achar, porque eu sou um gênio e acho até agulha em um palheiro porque afinal eu sou um gênio e sim eu adoro repetir para que todos vocês saibam de minha incrível genialidade.

- Senhor Comandante...? - perguntou meio hesitante um dos subalternos.

- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha...

- Pronto alucinou - disse um deles num sussurro, o outro que estava do lado deste concordou com um leve movimento de cabeça.

**Missão um - A confissão - Fracassada**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+**

**Missão dois - A confissão - Com pequenos passos...**

Bem, acho que me exaltei um pouco em minha demonstração de superioridade como vocês bem sabe não é todo o dia que o mundo recebe um gênio como eu com esse intelecto grandioso que por casualidade do destino está apaixonado por um ser tão belo que talvez até empate comigo em beleza.

Agora vou para a fase "B" do meu plano perfeito, sim existe uma fase B que é a missão dois, eu por certo gosto mais de colocar meus brilhantes planos separados em fases, são alternativas para se acaso um de meus palnos falhe, não posso me dar ao luxo de cometer o mesmo engano que cometi com o plano perfeito que planejei para meu irmão...v.v são coisas da vida.

Bem agora para a fase, lá está ele como é bonito, adoro seu cabelo macio que cai delicadamente sob o seu rosto ás vezes escondendo seus olhos tão belos, apenas acho que ele não deveria ter cortado mas isso é outra história... suas mãos bonitas e delgadas de longos dedos com suas unhas perfeitas, sua pele macia e perfeita translúcida em sua beleza de seda. O modo perfeito como ele leva a xícara de chá a sua boca, na sua boca fina de lábios avermelhados tão perfeitos em seu rosto impassível, todo seu frio ser, nessa tortura desmiolada, nessa aventura sem fronteiras de cuidar do meu irmão alguém que eu não desejo ver nunca mais, mesmo assim eu amo meu irmão, mesmo que ele tenha de algum modo me tirado tudo, ele e aquela horrível mulher que ele chama de mãe, mas não quero pensar nisso nesse momento.

Agora o que eu tenho que fazer é ir lá e... Mas ele não está mais lá Ó.Ò, aonde ele foi?

Mas uma vez perdi minha chance mais eu ainda não fui vencido, porque todos vocês sabem, só não quero ficar me repetindo como às vezes tenho que fazer para que todos saibam quem é o gênio dessa história, quem é a pessoa que verdadeiramente tem as informações e é claro sou eu...

Eu posso ter perdido a batalha mas, não a guerra.

**Missão dois - A confissão - Fracassada **

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-++--

**Missão três - A confissão - Sem preâmbulos**

Agora serei direto sem interrupção de forma alguma, e nesse mundo cheio de pessoas que interferem com eu o maior gênio serei capaz de executar algo correto. Agora serei direto e frio, irei imediatamente ao ponto sem qualquer preâmbulo, derrubarei todos os obstáculos que possam surgir pelo caminho, não desistirei nunca, jamais.

Inspira, expira é só uma questão de ir até lá, não há problemas nisso, é penas uma questão de fazer minhas pernas seguirem meu comando, estão pesadas talvez eu devesse voltar... não eu preciso ir em frente.

É so respirar, e ficar calmo afinal não é nada de outro mundo... nada que possa fazer com que me envergonhe, ou talvez, eu apenas precisa de mais um tempinho para tentar me estabilizar e recuperar um pouco de minha auto-confiança que ao que parece me abandonou.

Devagar os passos são os mais importantes para fazer com que minha perna queira sair do lugar, é apenas uma questão de fazer com que minha pernas se mexam e deixem de tremer como vara-verde. Acho que estou sufocando, Oh! Meu Deus estou todo suado isso se deve a quê?

Me sinto como se estivesse vendo algum filme de terror ou pior vendo minha "adorada", e notem a irônia ,madastra, aquela bruxa cruel... Não que eu não goste dela, na verdade eu a odeio.

Contudo não quero pensar nisso tampouco, quero pensar em meu próximo passo que por certo se mostra dificultoso... Não eu não posso deixar que nada me abata...Um pé na frente do outro, um na frente do outro... Hum! Até que é fácil O.O, até me supreendo com a facilidade que há num simples caminhar, e tudo é apenas uma questão de calma e suficiente auto-controle e isso eu tenho de sobra...

Enquando Jeile se paraberinizava por sua atuação tão pouco "comum", ou tão coriqueira que todos os mortais faziam sem maiores problemas, ou talvez o nervosismo o tivesse feito esquecer de como é andar, mas isso não é o mais importante... Quando Jeile se reincorporou, sorrindo para si mesmo por seu grande êxito, ouviu passos apressados atrás de si, apenas esperava que não acontecesse novamente a mesma coisa que com a Aili,"Malditos ajudantes" pensou virando vagarosamente encontrando com dois homens que lhe seguravam pelos braços e começaram a arratá-lo...

- Esperem eu ainda não revelei os mistérios do meu coração sofredor...

- O senhor como Comandante do exército real tem coisas mais importantes para fazer... - respondeu um deles com cara de poucos amigos.

**Missão Três - A confissão - Fracassada.**

Continua...

* * *

_**Comentários:**_

_Esse capítulo foi totalmente humoristico, se bem que minha veia humoristica não é tão boa como todos vocês devem ter percebido, mesmo assim eu tento. Bem eu tive a idéia de fazer um capítulo de missões depois que eu assistir a um episódio de Karekano, eu achei muito engraçado, se bem que existiam mais missões no episódio que eu assisti. Eu espero que esse capítulo também agrade._

* * *

_**Respostas às Reviews: **_

_**Sarah Lee Gibah:**_

**Jeile:** Ora! Essa história só não está pior, porque tem a minha pessoa, e com certeza você bem sabe eu sou maravilhoso e todos adoram a minha presença...

**Zefie:** ¬¬

**love.love.store:**

**Jeile:** Eu sei, além de lindo, gênio, sou artista... Eu poderia enumerar todas as minhas qualidades, mas com certeza você ficaria muito chacada...( Fazendo pose, e sorrindo, num sorriso de cegar de tão brilhoso que era)

**Jeile:** E com que mais o Lei ia ficar se não comigo fazendo V de vitória)

**Zefie:** Bem existe outrtas pessoas, o mundo não gira ao seu redor v.v

**Jeile:** Mas é claro que gira e além do que você nãi seria louca o suficiente de colocar outra pessoa com ele.

**Zefie:** Não sei, Talvez...

**Jeile:** O.O


	3. Segunda Parte

_**-Capítulo Segundo-**_

_Nada é como se deseja_

_Segunda Parte_

Sentado ou antes de pé, Jeile andava de um lado a outro de seu escritório, Maruru já havia voltado para a casa para descansar como todos os dias.

Seu escritório era um lugar soberbamente decorado com vasos de flores minimamente separados que ficavam no parapeito da janela lateral que dava ao jardim do palácio, ele gostava de estar ali, era tranqüilo e por mais trabalho que ele tivesse sempre parecia mais divertido estar ali, perto da brisa primaveril que trazia consigo o cheiro eterno de suas flores do campo, rosas tão perfumadas de um sonho pueril e delicado ao qual lhe dava uma sensação de paz que às vezes necessitava, como se pudesse começar tudo novamente, deveria ser esse o significado da primavera um recomeço para esquecer, para voltar a viver.

Porém nesse momento de puro nervosismo, onde a impotência por não poder fazer nada aplacava toda a sensação que por ventura sentiu ali em seu lugarejo, na verdade não havia mais nenhuma sensação, somente aquele desespero e a dor de saber que o amor é tão impossível como naquelas histórias tontas, contudo por mais tontas que sejam ainda fazia com que acreditasse naquela ilusão de amores correspondidos onde no final todos eram felizes e lhe batia tão forte o coração ao pensar que realmente assim deveria ser o amor algo eterno, sem preconceitos, onde almas antes separadas voltassem a se encontrar porque eram almas iguais, almas gêmeas. Queria mesmo acreditar em todas essas besteiras, precisava acreditar que detrás de todo esse açucareiro havia algo de real.

Desejava poder despejar sua dor em lágrimas mas seus olhos estavam secos, havia só aquele incomodo como se um nó estivesse envolvendo seu pescoço indo por dentro e apertando numa agonia profunda fazendo com que seus olhos ardessem.

Voltou a vista olhando o grande jardim, lá longe no horizonte o sol já se escondia deixando no céu o laranja e o vermelho de sua despedida. Jeile suspirou voltando a recordar a conversa que teve com seu pai.

_**Lembrança**_

Sentado em sua cadeira em frente a sua mesa de trabalho Jeile planejava traçando novas linhas para seu novo plano que certamente iria funcionar e ele apostava com esperanças renovadas em sua nova linha de plano. Sorriu enquanto deixava seu trabalho para se dedicar ao seu intento.

Levantou os olhos quando seu pai abriu a porta entrando imponente por esta, Jeile o olhou recordando outros tempos quando ele ainda podia sentar nos joelho de seu pai e admirar a beleza de sua barba realmente gostava muito daqueles dias, tinhas às vezes tanta saudade, mas o tempo sempre acaba passando e as coisas mudam mesmo se não deseje:

-Me convida para sentar? - falou seu pai como se de um estranho se tratasse.

-Fique à vontade-respondeu Jeile com o cenho franzido.

-Jeile, já está na idade de casar... -começou seu pai tentando ser o mais formal possível- ...e quando isso acontecer você será coroado rei...

-Isso eu sei... - respondeu- mas não sei para quê você precisa vir me avisar, precisarei apenas encontrar a pessoa certa e não creio que isso vá demorar muito -falou calmamente ocultando que já tinha alguém em mente.

-Isso eu já tenho preparado-disse o rei num tom de voz baixo-é da família do pajem do Alam, creia-me você irá gostar.

-Pode repetir acho que me perdi quando você falou que havia encontrado alguém-sorriu Jeile, como se esperasse que o que ouviu estivesse errado.

-Tenho certeza que você ouviu muito bem... -disse o rei com ambas as mãos sob os joelhos-somos da família real Jeile às vezes precisamos fazer coisas que não gostamos para manter nosso título precisamos ser o que não queremos e você como um membro dessa família deve ter bem claro isso...

Jeile não disse nada, ficou apenas ali olhando a paisagem através da janela ainda esperava que tudo fosse um engano, enchendo-se de uma esperança enganadora que lhe falava de sonhos para o futuro e de felicidade mas ouvindo o discurso de seu pai caiu de seu mundo de ilusão, ele sabia sempre soube que como irmão mais velho, como primogênito tinha obrigações à serem desempenhadas, a serem cumpridas...

-... e assim como você pode ver ela será sua prometida queira você ou não... - continuou o rei no mesmo tom de voz.

-Papai... -suplicou.

-Faça isso Jeile dê-me orgulho casasse com alguém que verdadeiramente foi escolhida para ser a rainha- suspirou o rei- eu quero que a conheça, tenho certeza que lhe agradará-sorriu conciliador, levantando-se- sabe Jeile? Você acabará apaixonando-se por sua futura esposa disso tenho certeza- e finalmente saiu.

E sentando lá permaneceu sem conseguir assimilar a idéia de um casamento. E agora o que faria? Tinhas tantos planos...

_**Fim da Lembrança**_

Agora ao lado da janela vendo ao longe o sol repousar e a brisa balançar os arvoredos de uma maneira tranqüila, deixando no ar o cheiro do verde da grama e o aroma doce das flores que se dispunham por todo o jardim dando um colorido especial ao verde. Fechou os olhos naquele momento em que a natureza se silencia para dar entrada a noite em sua escuridão repleta de mistérios e amores inconfessáveis que viviam sob o manto da frialdade inabalável.

Não sabia o que realmente viria dali por diante, mas não conseguia pensar em desistir de seus sonhos, de seu amor já que custou tanto aceitá-lo como verdadeiro. Abriu novamente os olhos vendo o manto negro com pequenos pontos luminosos cobrir o céu e a lua tão cheia e brilhante mostrando através de seu brilho prateado a esperança que lhe brindava com um sorriso.

Queria ser tão corajoso quanto Alam, lutando pelo seu amor acima de qualquer coisa que pudesse haver para destruí-lo, não queria ter inveja do amor do Alam que era tão belo por ser real queria criar seu próprio conto de fadas...

Continua...

* * *

_Comentários_

_Finalmente, achei que nunca terminaria esse capítulo. _

_Esse capítulo é bem triste, fico imaginando se assim se deram as coisas quando Jeile foi se casar com a irmã do Lei, se foi mesmo uma obrigação por parte do Jeile ou se ele amou mesmo a irmã do Lei, fico também pensando se ele não ficou com ela para ter uma imagem do Lei para o resto da vida,porque afinal não deve ser fácil esuqecer o primeiro amor principalmente se ele está sempre tão presente em nossa vida. Eu realmente não sei!_

_Espero que todos gostem desse capítulo. Obrigada por ler._

_Respostas as Reviews: _

_HaineII : Obrigada eu tento fazer uma fic para mostrar o amor que o Jeile sentiria se ele aceitasse que estava apaixonado desde aquela vez que ele pensou que o Lei era uma mulher. Eu quase nunca achei nenhuma fic desse casal, mas desde que eu li o mangá achei os dois tão compativeis que não pude deixar de escrever. Espero que o Jeile tenha ficado bastante parecido nesse capítulo a ele mesmo, eu tento realmente imaginar uma cena com ele pensando exatamente isso..._

Neko Lolita: Obrigada pela review. Bem vai demorar muito para que o Jeile encontre o Lei(no sentido romântico é claro)primeiro ele vai ter que resolver sua própria situação, mas com certeza ele finalmente terá aquilo que sonha tanto.


	4. Terceira Parte

_**-Capítulo Terceiro-**_

* * *

_**Caminho da Glória** _

_Cruz e Souza_

_Este caminho é cor de rosa e é de ouro,_

_Estranhos roseirais nele florescem,_

_Folhas augustas, nobres reverdecem_

_De acanto, mirto e sempiterno louro._

_Neste caminho encontra-se o tesouro_

_Pelo qual tantas almas estremecem;_

_É por aqui que tantas almas descem_

_Ao divino e fremente sorvedouro._

_É por aqui que passam meditando,_

_Que cruzam, descem, trêmulos, sonhando,_

_Neste celeste, límpido caminho._

_Os seres virginais que vêm da Terra,_

_Ensangüentados da tremenda guerra,_

_Embebedados do sinistro vinho._

* * *

_Terceira Parte_

Um vento lento começava a revoar as folhas caídas pelo caminho que avizinhava o palácio real de torres altas e brancas com grande glamour ostentando a beleza de que era feito e suas altas estátuas de marfim.

Era como uma dança o balançar simétrico dos galhos que iam e vinham e as folhas que deles desprendiam que dançaram e se retorciam em pleno ar e às vezes havia no ar o cheiro doce de rosas que lhe encantava.

Havia se preparado o dia inteiro para o encontro derradeiro, ainda não tinha certeza absoluta de estar preparado para tal, porém como seu pai fez questão de o relembrar que um futuro rei deve manter as aparências.

Olhou para além da janela admirando o doce sabor do vento, as folhas revoando e lá longe as nuvens escuras sobre o vale e o laranja do horizonte que pintava o céu no entardecer do fim do dia.

Era um dia especial para todo o reinado com a comemoração especial do aniversário do rei, era o dia em que conheceria sua futura esposa.

Suspirou saindo de seu quarto indo pelo longo corredor até o salão, parou tentando manter o controle respirando fundo trazendo mais ar aos seus pulmões e em seguida entrou ficando ao lado de seu irmão ouvindo o pronunciamento real e as palavras que seu pai pronunciou logo após sem realmente importar-se muito.

E agora seria pronunciada a cerimônia do seu casamento e à do seu irmão que foi interrompida pela Aili, ainda lembrava bem aquele dia que apesar dos problemas que causou poderia ser classificado como um dia memorável.

Novamente respirou profundamente, não desejava vê-la, também não desejava pensar que algum dia viria a sentir alguma coisa por ela vendo, observou seu irmão descer a escada do trono e ir direto para a corte depois o ignorou fazia algum tempo que já não eram aqueles que algum dia foram na infância do Alam e isso parecia ter sido a tanto tempo que às vezes duvidava que houvesse existido.

Virou-se pronto para fugir daquela comemoração que de nada tinha de divertida pelo menos não para ele que ainda sentia a apreensão apossar-se de seu corpo e a terrível idéia de que ela estria em qualquer lugar, sua futura esposa poderia encontrá-lo a qualquer momento.

Parou quando ouviu seu irmão chamar e sorriu fazia tanto tempo que Alam não o chamava de Meu irmão, desde aquele dia fatídico aquele dia em que seu feitiço deu errado, realmente uma pena que seu feitiço não tenha funcionado pensou frustrado.

-Meu irmãozinho desde a confusão do duelo fazia tanto que não me chamava de meu irmão – disse Jeile virando-se alegremente – Que foi? Noiva? - perguntou ainda feliz.

Foi então que a viu com seu longo cabelo da cor da palha, sua pele tão branca e seu rosto de expressão tão serena tão igual porém tão diferente com sua beleza primaveril e seu olhar doce.

Era um pesadelo, pensou apavorado, o pior que já tivera o único que nunca quis ter... A olhava e o único que via era seu irmão não podia, contudo não podia compará-los mesmo assim via-os unidos numa única figura desdenhosa que ria e divertia-se de sua dor, da grande desaventura que sentia por nunca poder tocá-lo, jamais poder senti-lo era certamente o pior pesadelo ao qual já estivera.

Então fugindo de seu destino correu tão rápido quanto pode, tão veloz quanto jamais correu tudo para não vê-la para mantê-la longe de si e de seus sentimentos, porém ela o perseguia gritando incoerências como "eu posso usar uma máscara" como se tal idéia pudesse afastá-lo de sua própria dor, de sua própria descrença... Porém não poderia fugir para sempre. Como fugir de algo que era seu futuro?

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Comentários:_**

**_Aqui está o terceiro capítulo,pequeno eu sei, porém estava sem idéias, mas prometo que o próximo será maior. E sim tem spoiler do mangá. _**


	5. Quarta Parte

_**Capítulo Quarto**_

_Quarta Parte – Interlúdio _

O dia havia passado rápido, as mulheres lhe acercavam sempre em suas belezas imutáveis em busca de algo que ele não lhes podia proporcionar, estava cansado e nervoso todo o seu dia tinha sido gasto em fugir, ou esconder-se, sabia que não era uma atitude de todo correta, sabia que nenhuma futuro Rei fugia dessa maneira de sua futura esposa, porém não a amava e nunca a amaria e olhá-la sempre lhe fazia lembrar do que nunca teria.

Suspirou jogando-se em sua cama amassando os lençóis de seda-cetim olhando o dossel de sua cama que o impediu de ver o teto, mesmo assim não o desagradava ao contrário podia esconder-se das pessoas e de si mesmo em sua cama de cortinas de veludo.

Voltou os olhos ao redor tudo estava igual como antigamente quando era criança, apenas as fotos da Virgem dos Lírios já não estavam, era besteira de sua parte manter aquelas fotos, era como guardar algo de outra pessoa, e por mais que apreciava a Aili não a amava. Passou os olhos pela parede vazia e ali encima da escrivaninha estava a Foto da Primeira Rainha, sua mãe, às vezes a esquecia, às vezes se perguntava se ela realmente havia existido e era algo tonto de se pensar já que ele supostamente estava vivo. Supostamente, talvez... Sua mãe havia morrido há tanto tempo depois de dar-lhe a luz, não era como se fosse algo surpreendente, era algo até comum, mas não como ele queria acreditar, não como desejava acreditar, não se sentia mais culpado, a culpa já havia acabado uns anos atrás, não era como se pudesse se culpar para sempre ou talvez sim.

Contudo não desejava pensar nisso, naquele instante, nem em nenhum instante futuro, mas era inevitável que seus pensamentos fossem para essa parte de suas lembranças, de suas memórias que ele jurava esquecidas. Não podia evitar pensar na morte prematura de sua mãe e nem como tão rápido sua madrasta tomou o lugar dela, sempre quis saber se seu pai chegou amar sua mãe tanto como parecia amar a mãe do Alam, nunca entendeu aquilo de várias esposas.

Fechou os olhos passando a ponta dos dedos pelo veludo da cortina, era tão macio devia ser assim o céu macio e perfeito, sorriu ao ter esse pensamento era acalentador e doce e fazia tanto tempo que não tinha nenhum tipo de pensamento desse calibre, tão agradável. Sabia que era exagerado pensar nessas coisas de céus ou infernos como seu todos pudessem viver para sempre numa eterna paz. Era tolice achar que a felicidade podia durar para sempre.

Abriu novamente os olhos, admirando o anoitecer do céu, o desaparecimento sucessivo do azul e as nuvens tão brancas e macias como algodão escurecendo rapidamente, não era o espetáculo mais feliz, era a contra-parte da felicidade ansiada e desejava um desejo bruto e desesperado de dor como a própria treva que se fixava em todos os lugares num desejo delirante de se impor.

Respirou profundamente.

Era isso o amor? Essa dor latejante que o consumia numa agonia quase mortal, essa solidão, esse ciúme, essa raiva, essa inveja da felicidade dos outros. Um ávido querer, numa contemplação angustiosa. Era a dor deveras amarga.

Não sabia como obteria o amor que tanto ansiava, que tanto seu coração implorava gritando escandalosamente a cada batida, a cada segundo de vida. Tinha medo de que seu amor não fosse correspondido, tinha tantas esperanças... tantas... Entretanto como faria se ele não o amasse, como sobreviveria, já que esteve esses anos todos tentando olhando para as belas mulheres que o cercavam, vendo suas belezas transformadas em flores silvestres que lhe sorriam no jardim, tão radiantes como a própria primavera, porém nunca sentiu aquele deslumbramento, aquelas coisas flutuantes na barriga, nem as mão tremeram, nem o calor que sentia cada vez que ele estava presente.

Precisa fazer-se feliz, precisava que ele o visse não como o príncipe primogênito, não como irmão daquele que cuidava... Precisava tanto.

Sabia que era um sonho tão distante quanto a própria Lua... Tão grande quanto o próprio universo.

E se ele já amava a outra pessoa, e se seu coração já estivesse entregue ao sentimento maior e mais intenso do mundo como poderia fazê-lo feliz se sua felicidade não era com ele.

Sentia uma dor tão aguda no coração que gemeu, colocando uma das mãos em seu peito sentindo na pele o delicado tecido de sua roupa e o bater incessante de seu coração, clamando por um alívio.

Suspirou...

Seria hora de esquecer e seguir em frente? Pois a verdade era que não havia nenhum futuro naquele inexistente amor que só estava ali com ele e para ele.

Desejaria gritar sua frustração para que todos pudessem ouvir sua dor, para se livrar de seu sofrimento.

Levantou-se debruçando-se no parapeito de sua janela, Maruru dormia calmamente em sua pequena almofada sob a mesinha de cabeceira.

Olhou vendo o vazio da escuridão, a tranqüilidade da noite sem tumultos, apenas o chiar incessante de algum grilho e dos poucos pássaros que ainda estavam acordados, desejou sentir aquilo que a natureza desfrutava não a onde de sensações que o assolavam... Ou talvez a frialdade na qual ele era feito, desejaria também não sentir nada em vez de sentir tudo de uma vez.

Estava cansado, a fadiga o dominava inteiramente, o sono talvez o ajudasse a pensar com mais claridade e deixar aquela molestia sensação de vazio. Deitado finalmente deixou que a escuridão o embalasse e o levasse para longe da realidade enquanto lá fora uma única flor nascia suavemente deixando entrever suas pétalas brancas e o vento cantava lentamente na brisa tranqüila que deslizava por entre as árvores.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

_**Comentários**_

_**Esse Capítulo não era como imaginei desde o início, mesmo assim espero que os que lêem possam apreciar. **_

_**A menção da mãe do Jeile está no capítulo extra do terceiro mangá, onde ele explica que sua mãe morreu ao lhe dar a luz, então eu achei uma ótima idéia colocá-la entre os pensamento depressivos dele. Imaginei como uma criança sentiria-se se soubesse que sua mãe morreu ao lhe dar a luz. **_


	6. Quinta Parte

_**-Capítulo Quinto-**_

* * *

_Quinta Parte _

Os dias foram passando numa lenta conformidade. Era necessário seguir adiante, ainda que houvesse uma parte de si que continuava esperançosamente lutando. Há momentos em que se deve parar e apenas se acostumar e era isso que tentava fazer.

Algumas pessoas chamariam sua atitude de sensatez, de amadurecimento. Ele apenas a chamava de conformismo, porque o que não se pode mudar você apenas se acostuma.

Baseando-se na conversa de seu pai que tiveram à alguns minutos atrás, ele podia se considerar com sorte...

_- Porque a tristeza Jeile? – disse seu pai, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras da ampla mesa de jardim – Até posso compreender seu descontentamento porque ela não é quem você escolheu, mas mostre-se mais animado._

_- Eu não a amo – disse simplesmente, sentindo as pequenas mãos de Maruru em seus cabelos, como uma carícia._

_- Esse é o grande problema? – riu um pouco como se a própria resposta fosse óbvia demais e a pergunta tola até mesmo para ser pronunciada – Ora Jeile o único propósito do seu casamento é a união entre as famílias mágicas. _

_- Mas é o Alam ele não está com a pessoa estipulada... – disse cruzando os braços emburrado._

_- Não seja criança Jeile... A questão não é o Alam já que ele não é o primogênito e sim você e como tal deve seguir todo o protocolo e se casar com a pessoa estipulada pelo conselho..._

_- E porque ele pode e eu não?_

_- Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir Jeile ele é o segundo na linhagem real você o primeiro... – disse um pouco alterado, perguntando-se porque Jeile não podia ser como Alam?_

_- Mas..._

_- Aceite Jeile e continue com a tradição... Depois coloque entre uma de suas futuras esposas aquela porque você estiver apaixonado e creio que essa lista será larga – disse sorrindo meio de lado._

_- Eu não queria que fosse assim – sussurrou para si mesmo cabisbaixo, olhando tristemente para a borda ornamentada da mesa._

_- Conforme-se! – disse o rei duramente, levantando-se e saindo._

O silêncio após a última exclamaçãodo rei parecia se estender por todo o lugar, como se sua voz imperiosa a tudo tivesse calado e talvez assim fosse se ele ainda não ouvisse dentro da sua mente a voz sussurrante suave pedindo para que se rebela-se, esquecesse de suas obrigações e tomasse o que desejava...

Respirou tocando na cabecinha de Maruru, que tinha se sentado sobre a mesa ainda segurando um pequeno punhado do seu cabelo. Ela o olhava com seus grandes olhos, tinha uma expressão séria.

- Eu cuidarei de você, Jeile... – disse ela com convicção.

Jeile sorriu – Eu sei... Eu sei – disse para depois deixar seu olhar perder-se por entre as ramas das árvores mais altas desejando por um segundo ser livre.

Suspirou deixando para trás esses pensamentos, levantando-se. Logo... Logo seus subordinados estariam atrás dele e ele realmente não estava com vontade nenhuma de trabalhar. Mas que lugar não era suspeitoso para se esconder... Um lugar que não fosse óbvio demais, mas que ao mesmo tempo fosse.

Sorriu quando em sua mente veio a imagem do perfeito lugar. Ora quem o procuraria ali. Já dizia a si mesmo que inteligência igual a sua jamais existiria.

E riu-se, tentando reprimir as gargalhadas; apesar de sua própria angústia podia se orgulhar de ser o maior sábio que já existiu nas terras de ae-Daemonia. Quem podia se comparar?

E foi nesse clima que saiu da área dos jardins para ir para a ala dos escritórios, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não encontrar nenhum de seus subordinados.

Desviando e escondendo-se devagar chegou ao seu escritório. Sorriu mais ainda ao abrir a porta, porém seu sorriso murchou ao ver quem estava esperando-o.

Lá estava ela, sentada em um dos sofás próximo a janela. Hezekiel Nei-Ripli tão bela como sempre. Seu sorriso cativante sempre estampado em sua face e era realmente estranho ver aquele sorriso em um rosto tão parecido ao rosto da pessoa que você ama, mas que nunca lhe sorriu e num segundo, de repente, alguém com o mesmo rosto sorrir de uma forma tão sincera era de enlouquecer.

- Príncipe Jeile – curvou-se numa fina mesura. E foi aí que percebeu que era melhor correr – Espere! – exclamou antes que ele pudesse alcançar a porta – 

precisamos conversar – disse ela baixo, como se de repente estivesse envergonhada.

Jeile suspirou, talvez fosse melhor dessa forma, mas poderia as palavras dizer tudo que era necessário ser dito?

E voltando-se, ficou parado no mesmo lugar, esperando que ela começasse, sentindo as pequenas mãos de Maruru puxar os fios de seu cabelo, como o chamando para sair de lá.

Ela pareceu tomar fôlego, controlando a timidez que pareceu tomá-la de repente – Eu conversei com seu pai – começou ela – e ele me disse que você está pensando em cancelar o casamento... – fez uma pausa, como se tomasse coragem -... É verdade?

- Não sei... Eu acho que sim.

- Você acha que não está preparado para o casamento, é isso?

- Não sei... Desde criança eu sei qual será meu futuro e devo mesmo não querendo estar preparado, porque esse é o meu dever.

- Eu também não acho isso fácil Jeile, mas estou aqui, tentando tornar tudo mais agradável, mas não posso fazer isso sozinha. Preciso que você esteja comigo...

- Eu não posso – respondeu num sussurro, tentando reter a verdade, mas saindo irremediavelmente.

- Por que não? Eu não sou suficientemente bonita para me tornar, pelo menos, uma de suas rosas... – levantou-se com um olhar iracundo.

- Não é isso... – tentou continuar, mas foi interrompido.

-... O que eu tenho que fazer para que você me aceite, hein? Maldição – ela começou a andar pelo escritório nervosamente – O que eu tenho que fazer Jeile? – parou olhando para ele, esperando uma resposta.

- O que você quer que eu diga?

- Diga o que eu quero ouvir... – disse ela baixou, desviando o olhar. Seu rosto sereno transformado numa triste expressão.

- Sinto muito – respondeu simplesmente, sua expressão tornando-se séria, seu semblante carregado, estava tenso. Ela a via ocultar a expressão virando o rosto, com os braços abraçava a si mesma. A conversa não era a que ele havia planejado.

A verdade era dolorosa demais e já não sabia se a melhor solução era revelá-la completamente. Não a queria ver sofrer, no entanto era exatamente isso que acontecia. Fechou os olhos, pronto para se retirar, não adiantava continuar; mas antes de sair sentiu-a abraçando suas costas, suas mãos envolvendo sua cintura. Todo seu corpo se retesou ante o contanto tão intimo, não pode deixar de sentir sua respiração quente dele, entrando pelo tecido da roupa acariciando sua pele, ruborizou-se, sentindo a face esquentar. Não pode também deixar de se mover fugindo do contanto, era estranho diferente do que havia imaginado...

Depois de vários segundo de tentativas frustradas dele por se soltar e sentindo o agarre dela aumentar, finalmente ela o soltou e ele não pôde conter um suspiro de alívio.

- Desculpe! – disse ela. Ele não se voltou para encará-la apenas saiu ainda se sentia constrangido para ouvir qualquer explicação que ela com certeza daria.

Correndo, ainda a ouviu chamá-lo. Talvez algum dia pudesse voltar a encará-la novamente. Em seu quarto trancou a porta encostando-se nela respirando agitadamente. O que faria a partir de agora?

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**Comentários:**

**Primeiramente quero me desculpar com as pessoas que esperavam minha atualização. Como eu estava sem idéias pensei em desistir dessa história, de repente me veio a idéia de mudar tudo que eu estava fazendo até esse momento. Então foi assim que decidi seguir com outro roteiro. Terminando de vez com essas partes de divisão da história, decidi que o próximo capítulo será o ultimo dessas partes e daí seguirei com uma história um pouco diferente, mas com o mesmo tema. Eu espero que todos possam gostar.**

**Zefie **


End file.
